This invention relates to analog-to-digital conversion of audio signals, transmission of such signals over an earth satellite transponder link, reception of such signals and conversion back to analog form.
Long distance transmission of high quality audio program material, as well as data and low quality audio material, has long been desirable in a number of commercial applications, including, in particular, transmission of such material by the various radio networks to their local affiliate radio stations for either immediate or later broadcast or use in connection with broadcasting activities. Such transmission has conventionally been accomplished over common carrier audio transmission channels utilizing conventional analog signal transmission equipment and techniques and conventional land lines and land based microwave transmission links.
Such conventional transmission is, however, expensive, is frequently difficult to achieve without severe degradation of signal quality and requires significant transmission bandwidth. Such constraints have, for instance, limited the quantity and quality of programming radio networks could transmit to their local affiliate stations for broadcast.